My Son
by Dick.Grayson's.Secret.Admirer
Summary: One-Shot. Bruce wonders if he has done the right thing as a father, and Dick gives him an answer.


**My Son**

** Hey guys! So, my name is Serenity, and this is my first time on Fanfiction. YJ fics are my absolute favorite things to write, and this is my first one – so go easy!**

** So, I just got to watch some of the new Invasion episodes, and I absolutely HATED the 5 year time skip. Superboy said – "Thanks, Robin" and when Robin stepped out, I went, "That's not my Robin." And then I saw Nightwing and I almost screamed, I really did. And I thought that Roy turning out to be a clone was bad.**

** Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic, and have fun!**

** Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Young Justice. Just in case you were wondering.**

**XXX**

My Son

Bruce Wayne sat in his office, hands under his chin, deep in thought.

Today was a Wednesday, the one day that Dick didn't have math team practice, and that normally meant that Alfred would pick him up, and drop him off at Wayne Industries; leaving him to occupy himself in Bruce's office until six o'clock, when they would both head home for dinner.

But today wasn't a normal day, and Dick wasn't curled up in the corner chair complaining about homework or boredom. He was at home in the infirmary, resting due to a broken arm, a mild concussion, and several deep stabs in his upper thigh.

Bruce hadn't been able to concentrate all day, his own insecurities rattling around in his troubled mind.

_What if I _did_ make the wrong choice?_

_What if Dick hadn't become Robin?_

_What if _I'm_ the one putting him in danger?_

All of these thoughts did nothing to erase the horrible memory of what happened to Dick two nights ago.

_Flashback_

_Robin twisted his body around the crowbar the thug had aimed at his side, landing on his feet and quickly springing back up into the air, using his foot to knock the crowbar from the goon's hand. The man clutched his now injured wrist, and charged at Robin with fire in his eyes. But Robin just ducked under his punch and knocked the man's feet out from underneath him, effectively knocking him unconscious. _

_ Batman was across the room, going hand to hand with Two-Face, but when he got surrounded by cronies he quickly lost track of the super-villain amass the men._

_ Robin saw his mentor going up against several henchmen, but before he could rush to help, a swift punch was delivered to his gut, knocking the wind out of him for several seconds. When he finally got his bearings about him he barely jumped back in time enough to dodge a kick that would have had him sprawled out on the concrete._

_ Robin backed away from the half-burned man once more, causing the human looking side of his face to turn up into an almost grin._

_ "What's wrong, Boy Blunder?" Harvey Dent asked, pulling out a small knife. "Not feeling so lucky?" He quickly advanced on the 13 year old, both of them now engaged in a very dangerous dance. _

_ "I'm feeling pretty lucky, Dent," Robin retorted as he took a swipe at Two-Face and missed. "But you're luck just ran out." His signature cackle followed his reply and he dropped to ground and brought his foot around, taking Two Face to the floor._

_ "Don't be so sure, Boy Blunder." Two Face croaked as he lifted his deformed head off the floor, silently slipping a small trigger into his palm._

_ Robin scoffed. "Since when did you become the Joker?" He asked, placing his foot atop of Two Face's chest._

_ "We've been playing poker a lot lately," Two Face coughed, his breath returning. "The man is quite lucky, unlike you."_

_ Robin was about to question Two Face's choice of words, but Dent pushed the trigger and a small beeping emanated around the warehouse. The whites of Robin's mask grew in understanding, and he took his foot off of Two Face's chest, and managed to yell "GET DOWN!" before the beeping stopped and the room exploded._

_ Robin was thrown the furthest, being the closest to the bomb. Batman was thrown quite a ways too, and when he got up he winced, bringing a hand to his chest. He was sure that a few of his ribs had been broken, or at least bruised. But he got up and looked around, trying to locate his partner._

_ Batman couldn't see much, so he resorted to calling his protégé. "Robin!" Batman yelled, sifting around piles of rock as he came upon them. "ROBIN!" He yelled louder, his worry growing. In response to his yelling he got a deep chuckle, one that obviously belonged to Two Face, and not his partner._

_ He ran to where he had heard the chuckle, and was – at the least – horrified at what he found._

_ Two Face was holding up an obviously unconscious Robin, his cape torn off, and several holes present in his uniform. The worst part was either his arm – twisted into a horrible position, most likely broken in several places – or the deep gash running down the side of his face, pouring out blood._

_ Batman's eyes narrowed dangerously, a violent growl ripping out of his throat. "Two Face!" He yelled. "Drop him!" To this Harvey Dent merely laughed._

_ "I don't think so, Bats." He replied, fingering his pocket knife. "I haven't had my fun yet tonight." After stating this Two Face took his knife and drove it violently into Robin's upper thigh, causing him to erupt from his state of unconsciousness and let out a pained scream; a scream that haunted Batman's nightmares._

_ After Two Face pulled the pocket knife out of Robin's thigh Batman threw a batarang at the crazed villain, but it only managed to embed itself in his burnt shoulder, and if the man felt it, he showed no signs of pain. _

_ Two Face jammed the knife back into the teenager's leg, causing another loud scream to tear its way out of his throat. This time Batman simply charged at the man, slamming head first into his gut. Two Face let go of Robin and was propelled backwards, but Batman wasn't done with him._

_ He grabbed the front of Two Face's suit and socked the man in the face, and he would have continued to do so if it hadn't had been for a pained whimper of "Batman?" That had broken him out of his blood thirsty stupor._

_ He quickly dropped the unconscious villain and ran to his ward's side, picking up the small boy and heading to the Batcave._

_End__Flashback_

Bruce shook his head as the memory faded. He had been so worried for his son, even if he hadn't told him. It wasn't really Batman's style to express feelings openly, he could only hope that Dick could have read into his mentor's feelings.

Bruce picked up his pen and went back to his paperwork, but after a few minutes of mindless scribbling his secretary's voice came from his intercom.

"Mr. Wayne?" Her voice broke through the silence of his office. He put his pen down and pressed the talk button.

"Yes, Clara?" He asked patiently, even though he was inwardly seething for the interruption of his silence.

"You have a visitor." He could almost hear the smile in her voice, but he quickly brushed it off.

He sighed. "Send them up." He said, even though he really wasn't in the mood for visitors. He would just have to put on a smile and deal with it.

He waited a few minutes and inwardly winced when his office door started to open, and he expected to see a reporter or business partner, but what he wasn't expecting was his son to come limping through the door.

"Dick!" He gasped, quickly getting up from his desk and running to help his ward to a chair. He took Dick over to the chair in front of his desk, and once he was properly seated Bruce went back to his desk.

Once Bruce sat down he looked sternly at his foster son. "What are you doing?" He asked firmly, and to that Dick simply grinned and rubbed his shoulder, wincing slightly when that upset his broken arm. Bruce looked concerned but didn't say anything.

"Well," Dick started, looking up at his foster father," I normally come in here on Wednesday, and I wouldn't want you to get lonely without me here." He finished with a smile. But Bruce didn't smile, just stared at him.

"What are you doing out of the infirmary?" He questioned firmly, eyes steeling. Dick had even sense to look somewhat remorseful.

"I felt better, and I just wanted to stretch my legs. Besides," His smile turned into a frown. "I hate hospital beds.

"And Alfred allowed this?" Bruce asked finally, not believing that the mild-mannered butler drove an injured Dick all the way across town.

"Well ya." Dick said. "Alfred thought that you'd get all dark and broody today, so after I had been awake a couple of hours, and had taken the medication he let me come over." Bruce couldn't believe what he hearing.

"So," Dick asked, looking into Bruce's eyes. "Anything you want to talk about?" He sounded hopeful, and Bruce couldn't help but let the question that had been rattling around in his head all day slip.

"Do you think I'm making the right decision, letting you be Robin?" Once the question was out, Bruce couldn't believe that he had actually asked that. Of course his ward was going to say yes, he loved being Robin and –

"Sometimes I don't know." Dick said, startling Bruce.

"What?" Bruce asked, still surprised.

"I don't know. Sometimes I absolutely love being Robin. I love being free and patrolling and hanging with the team, but sometimes I don't love it. Sometimes – like when one of us gets hurt, or when I have to lie to hide my identity, or when superheroing gets in the way of normal life – I really resent that I ever choose to be Robin. But then we rescue a family or a child, and their smile and thanks make it all worth it, so yeah, I really don't know."

Bruce just sat there stunned; he never would have expected such an answer from a 13 year old. But instead of questioning it or pondering it over, he got up and gave his son a hug.

He actually got up from his desk and wrapped his arms around his son, and his son did the same to him.

"Love you, Dad." Dick said, bringing a warm smile onto Bruce's face.

"Love you too, son." Dick smiled.

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"No, you're still in trouble."

XXX

**AAwwwwwwwwww…. I'm drowning in fluff over here.**

** So I hope you like it, aaaaannnnnddddd…..**

** REVIEW!**

** ~Serenity**


End file.
